christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
|StateAnthem = Beautiful Ohio (1969) |Capital = Columbus |LargestCity = capital |LargestMetro = Greater Cincinnati Greater Columbus (see footnotes According to the U.S. Census July 2017 Annual Estimate, Greater Columbus is the largest Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) that is entirely within Ohio, with a population of 2,078,725; and Greater Cincinnati is the largest MSA that is at least partially within Ohio, with a population of 2,179,082, approximately 25% of which is in Indiana or Kentucky. Which MSA is the largest in Ohio depends on the context.) |Languages = English 93.3% Spanish 2.2% Other 4.5% |Demonym = Ohioan; Buckeye (colloq.) |List of Governors of Ohio|Governor = Mike DeWine (R) |Lieutenant Governor = Jon Husted ® |Legislature = General Assembly |Upperhouse = Senate |Lowerhouse = House of Representatives |Senators = Sherod Brown (D) Rob Portman ® |Representative = 12 Republicans 4 Democrats |PostalAbbreviation = OH |OfficialLang = De jure: None De facto: English |AreaRank = 34th |TotalAreaUS = 44,825 |TotalArea = 116,096 |LandAreaUS = 40,948 |LandArea = 106,156 |WaterAreaUS = 3,877 |WaterArea = 10,040 |PCWater = 8.7 |PopRank = 7th |2010Pop = 11,689,442 (2018) |DensityRank = 10th |2000DensityUS = 282 |2000Density = 109 |MedianHouseholdIncome = $53,301 |IncomeRank = 32nd |AdmittanceOrder = 17th, declared retroactively on August 7, 1953 |AdmittanceDate = March 1, 1803 |TimeZone = Eastern: UTC -5/-4 |Latitude = 38° 24′ N to 41° 59′ N |Longitude = 80° 31′ W to 84° 49′ W |WidthUS = 220 |Width = 355 |LengthUS = 220 |Length = 355 |HighestPoint = Campbell Hill Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. |HighestElevUS = 1,549 |HighestElev = 472 |MeanElevUS = 850 |MeanElev = 260 |LowestPoint = Ohio River at |LowestElevUS = 455 |LowestElev = 139 |ISOCode = US-OH |Website = www.ohio.gov }} |Reptile = Black racer snake (1995) |Tree = Buckeye (1953) |Beverage = Tomato juice (1965) |Colors = |Dance = |Dinosaur = |Firearm = |Food = |Fossil = Isotelus maximus, a trilobite (1985) |Gemstone = Ohio flint (1965) |Instrument = |Mineral = |Poem = |Rock = |Shell = |Ships = |Slogan = So Much to Discover |Soil = |Sport = |Tartan = |Toy = |Other = Wild flower: Great white trillium (1986) Fruit: Pawpaw |Route Marker = OH-7.svg |Quarter = 2002 OH Proof.png |QuarterReleaseDate = 2002 }} Ohio is one of the 50 states in the United States. Its capital is Columbus. Columbus also is the largest city in Ohio. Other large cities in Ohio are Cleveland, Cincinnati, Dayton, Akron, Toledo, and Youngstown. Some famous people from Ohio include golfer Jack Nicklaus, Wilbur and Orville Wright, author Sherwood Anderson, and actors Clark Gable and Katie Holmes. There have also been seven American presidents from Ohio: Ulysses S. Grant, Rutherford Hayes, James Garfield, Benjamin Harrison, William McKinley, William Howard Taft, Warren G. Harding. Famous astronauts John Glenn, Neil Armstrong and inventor of the airplane the Wright Brothers were born in Ohio. Ohio is important in elections because it is a swing state and candidates often campaign a lot there. Ohio has both farmland and cities. It is a part of the Midwest. Ohio is the 7th most populated state in the United States of America (capital Washington D.C.) Geography Ohio borders Pennsylvania, Michigan, Indiana, Kentucky, and West Virginia, and it shares a water border with Ontario, Canada. Western Ohio is mostly flat farmland, with some hills. Southern and Southeastern Ohio is near the Appalachian Mountains, and is the most mountainous part of the state. Most of this area is covered by forests. This part of Ohio is home to the Ohio River, the Wayne National Forest, and the Hocking Hills, which has waterfalls and canyons. Central Ohio is mostly rolling hills, and is home to Columbus. Northeast Ohio is dominated by the Lake Erie coast and has a mix of cities and countryside. Economy For many years, industry and manufacturing was the biggest part of Ohio's economy. Youngstown was a big steel producer, as was Cleveland. Other manufacturing - including the car industry - was a major factor across the state. Since the 1970s, industry has shrank in Ohio, but it is still a big part of the local economy. Today, other businesses are more prominent. Cleveland is one of the biggest hubs for Healthcare, and its main hospital, the famous Cleveland Clinic, is the largest employer in the region. Banking is also a major business, and foods and retail are too. Cincinnati is the headquarters of Kroger and Macy's, and Huntington and Key Bank are based in Ohio. Related pages * List of cities in Ohio * List of counties in Ohio References Category:Ohio Category:1803 establishments in the United States